


Valentine’s Gift

by Claire_Cho



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bondage, Food Porn, M/M, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best Valentine's gift Siwon and Kyuhyun had ever got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's smut

****The house was very dark when Siwon walked in after a rough day at work. The curtains were drawn close, preventing the city lights to enter. Siwon sighed and loosened his tie, before taking it off and draping it on the couch, together with the black suit he had carried by hand earlier. The tall man then turned on the lamp in the hallway, to light his way around the living room. The clock showed that it was twenty past midnight.  
  
Siwon sighed again and shook his head. His hope crushed as he tightened his hold on the huge bouquet containing roses of all colors with a white love-shaped box in the middle of the bouquet.  
  
With silent steps, Siwon slowly and quietly opened the door which was as dark as the living room first time he stepped in earlier.  
  
_Kyuhyun must have had slept_ , he thought and clicked the standing lamp beside the door to illuminate the room. Expecting a lovely sleeping figure on the bed, Siwon had his best surprise of life as the lamp showed shadows of everything in the room. With fumbling fingers, Siwon hastily clicked the light switch on, brightly lighting the room. Siwon's lips instantly dried.  
  
Kyuhyun was sitting on bed, tied on all limbs, positioning the younger in a very exposed and vulnerable position. If bondage was with black ropes and leather, then in this case, they were red ribbons, tangled all around his wrists, torso, and ankles, including a pink ribbon tying around the base of Kyuhyun's hard purple cock up to his tip, forming a ribbon on the top, which was covered in dark patches of precum. No one would miss the thin cord disappearing into the pink puckering hole, exposed completely.  
  
Siwon then focused his gaze on Kyuhyun's face. The young boy was wet with sweat, long brown bangs sticking on his forehead, eyes dazed as he looked at Siwon, soft moans could be heard through the black gag ball he was wearing.  
  
"K-Kyu?" Siwon took a step closer, his pants uncomfortably rubbing with his straining erection. He dropped the bouquet on the bedside table and dragged a finger down Kyuhyun's pale torso, causing the younger to squirm, cock twitching.  
  
Kyuhyun glared at Siwon instead and tried to lift his hips up, only to be bound and tied tighter by the red ribbons, making him moan through the gag. Siwon smirked and started teasing the poor lad. He leaned down and took off the ball gag, before kissing Kyuhyun lazily, one hand holding the younger’s cheek, while the other hand lowering down to tug at the ribbons wrapping around the leaking cock, causing the boy to gasp and bit down on Siwon’s lower lips. Siwon, welcoming the pain, groaned and nibbled on Kyuhyun’s lower lips.  
  
“Don’t tease me, Won,” Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon broke the kiss to nibble down his jaw to his collarbone, leaving marks.  
  
“I thought you were my Valentine’s present?”  Siwon made marks on Kyuhyun’s pale skin, eliciting whimpers from the struggling figure.  
  
“It is not Valentine’s Day anymore. Your fault for being late,” Kyuhyun groaned as Siwon tugged his nipples with warm fingers.  
  
“I’m sorry to be late, my wife. But I will make it up to you throughout,” Siwon licked his lips before nipping and biting on Kyuhyun’s perky nipples, teasing and twisting it, enjoying the moans made by his beloved.  
  
“J-Just fuck me, Won. I-I can’t—“ Kyuhyun broke into a moan when Siwon took his hard cock and squeezed it, the pleasure almost unbearable.  
  
“I need to unwrap my present first, no?” Siwon grinned and slowly untie the big pink ribbon on the tip of Kyuhyun’s twitching cock, unraveling the angry purple tip which was already leaking.  
  
Tightening the ribbon tying base of the manhood, Siwon descended down, swallowing the whole cock into his mouth. Kyuhyun instantly screamed and tried to lift us his hips, wanting to feel more of the wet warmth around his cock. He was crying at this point, biting his lips in frustration for the building pleasure he had been holding since the past few hours. _Damn Siwon for working late!_  
  
Siwon swallowed deeper until his nose was buried into Kyuhyun’s soft pubic hair, inhaling the younger’s intoxicating scent. He then started to bob his head up and down, sucking in his cheeks, causing Kyuhyun to moan louder. How he loved that sound.  
  
“E-Enough, Won, just fuck me,” Kyuhyun gasped as Siwon licked on the tip of his leaking member.  
  
Siwon released the twitching wet cock with a pop before grinning at Kyuhyun, nails slightly scraping his plump inner tights.  
  
“Not yet, Kyu, I still haven’t given you my Valentine gift,” Siwon smirked and took the white box from inside the bouquet.  
  
“You can give it to me later, Won!” Kyuhyun growled and tried to move, but the restraints were too tight.  
  
Siwon ignored the younger and opened the box, revealing different types and shapes of homemade chocolate he bought from one of the most expensive chocolaterie in Seoul. Picking one block of chocolate in the shape of a heart with a strawberry on top, Siwon tugged the cord of the vibrator, eliciting a whimper from Kyuhyun.  
  
“Won, I—“  
  
Siwon without any warnings thrusts the chocolate into Kyuhyun’s tight hole, right beside the vibrating toy, cutting Kyuhyun’s protest, which soon turned into moans and breathy gasps.  
  
“Shit, Kyu, how did you bear  with these vibrations?” Siwon groaned at how tight Siwon was and how the vibrator was sending vibrations towards Kyuhyun’s prostate, thrusting both the toy and the melting chocolate deeper.  
  
Satisfied, Siwon licked his fingers clean while looking straight towards a whimpering Kyuhyun, before taking a block of another chocolate and leaning down to feed it to Kyuhyun, kissing him deeply and swirling his tongue along with the chocolate inside the younger’s mouth.  
  
When the chocolate melted, Siwon broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips and Siwon watched with lustful eyes as Kyuhyun licked the chocolate off his lips and looked at Siwon with dazed eyes.  
  
The heat and the tightness of his pants were soon unbearable, and Siwon hastily took off his shirt and pants. The older stroked his hardening thick cock a few times before slipping two fingers into a writhing Kyuhyun and pulled the vibrator out roughly, causing Kyuhyun to jerk and moan, saliva dripping down the younger’s chin.  
  
“I will fuck you hard and raw that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, Kyu,” Siwon growled and hovered above Kyuhyun and leaned down to kiss him deeper, swallowing the moans the other made.  
  
The older then positioned himself on Kyuhyun’s entrance, rubbing his leaking tip and thrusting just his head into the younger, before pulling away completely, teasing the trembling boy.

 

“Fuck! Siwon, just fuck me,” Kyuhyun mewled and glared at Siwon, which looked harmless at all with his tear stained face and his dazed eyes.  
  
In a few seconds, Kyuhyun found his head almost hitting the bedpost and screaming hard as Siwon fully thrust into him deeply, leaving no room to breathe as the older immediately started a fast pace.  
  
“N-Not too hard, Won. You are too b-big,” Kyuhyun moaned and gasped when his prostate was almost hit.  
  
Siwon thrusted deeper and harder, nails digging into Kyuhyun’s hips, and untied the ribbons tying Kyuhyun’s knees and ankles, before putting both legs on his shoulders and resumed his thrusts. Kyuhyun lost himself in more pleasure as Siwon thrust harder while biting his nipples and toying with his trembling member, which was still restrained by the ribbon. His moans soon were the only sound filling the room, occasionally joined with Siwon’s grunts and squelching noises.  
  
A couple of thrusts later, Kyuhyun arched his back and moaned louder as Siwon hit his prostate and Siwon smirked, before thrusting the same spot over and over again hardly, causing the bed to creak underneath them.  
  
“I-I’m close, Won, Nnh!” Kyuhyun whimpered as he felt heat pooling down his cock and Siwon pumping on his cock was making him even closer.  
  
Siwon grunted and thrust even harder and faster, feeling Kyuhyun’s hot wet walls squeezing his sensitive cock and released the ribbon, serving as the cock ring around Kyuhyun. With a few more powerful thrusts and a rub of his cock,  Kyuhyun moaned Siwon’s name loudly and trembled as his cock released white streaks of semen on both of their torsos, mixing with their sweat.  
  
The tightening of Kyuhyun’s hole was Siwon’s undone and he thrust deep one last time before releasing inside Kyuhyun who trembled and felt overly sensitive, feeling the hot fluid leaking out his hole down his tights.  
  
After catching his breath, Siwon slipped out of Kyuhyun, elicting a whine from the younger before untying the ribbons binding Kyuhyun’s wrists and laid beside the younger, hugging him close and kissing him.  
  
“I’m not going to do this again,” Kyuhyun groaned as he settled from his high.  
  
“I am very content with my Valentine gift, though,” Siwon chuckled and stroked Kyuhyun’s hair.  
  
“I’m not going to walk tomorrow and it is my day off!” Kyuhyun groaned and glared at his husband.  
  
“I will make you not being able to walk for a week though,” Siwon’s husky voice lowered an octave. “How about a second round?”  
  
Kyuhyun couldn’t even think about how he regretted his decision with Siwon inside him for the rest of the day.


End file.
